Deidara tobi fun?
by luffietherocker
Summary: this is a yoai fanfic of tobi and deidara. if your dont like yoai dont read. tobi madera as said in the manga. i really suck at summerys to. please excuse my spelling if i misspell somthin im only human. please read and review. Rated m for language. XD


**Deidara + Tobi = fun?**

**Summary:** this is a yoai fan-fic of Tobi and deidara. If you don't like yoai don't read. Tobi = Madera as said in the manga. I really suck at summaries to. Please excuse my spelling if I misspell something I'm only human.

Disclaimer: I luffie own nothing but the story line and the plot and yes I know deidara acts sort of oc in this one. Same with Madera. XD

_I was already at the base when leader Sama had gave me the news. Sasori danna was dead, my lover was gone... "Deidara!" "Yes leader Sama? "And then he said the worst words I could imagine. "Deidara with your partner Sasori being dead your new partner will be Tobi your new roommate as well."_

"Deidara senpai!" "WHAT! -UN "" Hurry up with the bathroom" I said while continuously banging on the bathroom door. Having Deidara senpai as a roommate was good and all but, with his girlish tendencies like hogging the bathroom he gets quite annoying... Laughing a bit at my own thoughts I went straight back to what I was doing which was pounding on the door waiting for Sempai to get out of the bathroom. "Deidara sempai hurry up!" I said in my normal and somewhat whiny Tobi voice. It was then that Deidara had had it. He just suddenly swung the door open and yelled, "WHAT GOD DAMMIT!" standing in the door way in only his towel."Would it kill you to not always be banging on the door every time I go to use the fucking bathroom - un!"

Ditching my high pitched usual voice and using my own instead, I casually smirk behind my mask and say " My my Deidara senpai. What a mouth you have. Maybe I should come in there and do something about it." I then took a step forward only making Deidara's eyes widen with fright as he takes a step back. "W-what the... what the hell un... who are you and what have u done with Tobi!" I walked another step forward and then another and another until his back was against the wall. I then reached behind me and locked the door from the inside. "w-who are you un!" deidara cries out.* I then close the gap in between us and say, "Madera. Madera Uchiha." but then he stammers back, "b-but how! How can you be Madera Uchiha When he is DEAD!" "Dead?" I chuckled as I took off my mask having my sharingan ablaze. What he does next though kind of surprises me. The confused looked he had goes away, he doesn't look scared and then he just flat out kissed me. Hesitantly at first as if not quite sure of weather of not he should be doing this. I then quickly kissed back reassuring him, then biting his lip asking for entrance. He immediately gasps and that gives it to me as I begun to explore every bit of his mouth. Sadly though after a few moments I had no choice but to break the kiss for air.

"Deidara sempai... "I state out bluntly."Yes un... "He says sort of out of breath. "Deidara sempai... I love you. I have for a while now, but when u got paired with Sasori I though I had lost my chance. Deidara then dose one thing I would have never guessed. He starts crying. "D-Deidara why?" I said not knowing what to do "are you ok?"He seemed happy but yet he was just crying. "You my childhood idol" he starts to say, "you love me... But I just can't help but feeling that I am betraying my danna somehow." I then make a mental note to slap myself later; I mean how could I be so dumb! "Look "I said as sincerely and lovingly as possible. " your old lover may be dead but I just know that even he wouldn't want you just moping around here like you been doing. He would want you to continue on with your life, and be happy. Deidara he's in a better place now." After I say that he then stops crying and says, "You know Madera... I think your rite. He probably is happy for me right now. So guess what? "Mystified and concerned I said" what" He then hugs me and buries his face in my chest," I want you to be my new danna."

LUFFIE: so basically that is the end of this little fan-fic, im also must apologize for not updating in a while I've just been lazy, I also would like to announce that chapters 3 - & of Deidara's horrible discovery are wrote I just have to find the time to type them up so


End file.
